godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlito Brigante
'''Carlito Brigante '''was a Puerto Ricn - American drug dealer and club owner from New York City, operating from the 1960's until his murder in 1975. Biography Brigante was born in 1930 in Spanish Harlem to a Puerto Rican family. As he grew up he began dealing drugs and committing several robberies with some friends from the neighborhood. In the 1960's he began getting into more serious dealings with dealers all around New York which lead him to get police attention. 1970 Arrest In 1970 Brigante was arrested and charged with drug trafficking and sentenced to 30 years in prison. Thanks to his lawyer and friend, David Cleinfeld, Brigante was released after only serving 5 years, promising to stay out of the drug trade. 1975 Release Brigante was released in 1975 thanks to Cleinfeld and returned to his home of Spanish Harlem to connect with old friends. Brigante was asked to come along to a small drug deal with his young cousin one day. The deal was a setup and his cousin was killed and Brigante was forced to shoot his way out, leaving the scene before the cope arrived. Bringate was later asked by Cleinfeld to buy a club, which he did so and the club began to earn him lots of money. During his time at the club he would have several run ins with a small time gangster named Benny Blanko "From the Bronx". Death of Tony Taglialucci Cleinfeld was said to have stolen a million dollars from mobster Tony "Tony T" Taglialucci. Due to this Tony T told Cleinfeld he had to help him escape prison. Cleinfeld agreed and took Brigante along with him out to the ocean along with Tony T's son, Johnny. When they found Taglialucci Cleinfeld murdered him out of anger along with Johnny and dumped their bodies in the ocean. Death of David Cleinfeld Shortly after the deaths of Tony T and his son, Cleinfeld was stabbed as he left his office though he survived and began giving information to the feds. Cleinfeld lied and told them that it had all been Brigante and that he was innocent. The feds did not believe this however they did question Brigante. Brigante later that night visited Cleinfeld in the hospital, luring him into a false sense of security, unknown to Cleinfeld, Bringante had unloaded the gun he had with him and soon after Tony T's other son, Vinnie came through the door and whacked Cleinfeld in revenge. Brigante left and planned to run away to the Bahamas with his wife Gail. Death The same night Cleinfeld died, Brigante returned to the club and was met by a few mobsters who still had the idea that Brigante had also killed Tony T and Johnny, though he did not. Carlito escaped the club through an underground passage way. After a chase through the New York subways Brigante reached Gail but at that moment he was shot by Benny Blanko out of revenge for beating him earlier. Brigante died on the way to the hospital. Category:Mobsters Category:Killed